


Father's Day

by Keiriiverse



Category: Tron: Uprising
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keiriiverse/pseuds/Keiriiverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link gets Tesler a gift and lovey dovey happens <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Day

**Author's Note:**

> This goes with an AU myself and TheSphinxDen made

Link rocked back and forth on his feet, nervous about his next move. He held a small, gift wrapped box in his hand, ready to give it to the man of his dreams. Exiting the kitchen, Link found Tesler in his favorite recliner, reading the paper as the TV droned on about something.

“Lance?” Link said softly, getting Tesler attention.

“Yeah, son?”

Links belly fluttered at his nick-name. He and Tesler certainly weren’t father and son, but the young man loved Lance all the same. The fatherly authority Tesler had in their relationship was something Link needed, for reasons he didn’t really understand.

“I-I know today is Fathers Day, and… well…” Link rolled the box in his fingers. “You’ve been so wonderful to me since we became a couple, and I just wanted…” Link held the box out to Tesler, who took it and opened it.

“Oh Link…” the older man smiled as he took the chain out of the box. It was a classic chain link necklace with a black and silver cross on it. “It’s beautiful.”

Link smiled and felt tears sting his eyes. “I-I didn’t know which style you’d like, and there was so many to chose from at the store and-“ Link was cut off by Tesler big hand taking his young lovers chin in hand and guiding their lips together for a kiss. Link fell into Teslers lap, who in turn held and kissed his young lover happily.

“Thank you, son. I love it.” Tesler purred and asked Link to put it around his blocky neck. Link kept kissing Tesler as he clicked the chain in place. He leaned back to get a good look at the cross on Tesler hairy, broad chest.

“It suits you, daddy.” He purred and nuzzled his head under Tesler chin. “Happy Father’s Day, sir.”

“Happy Father’s Day, boy.” Tesler returned, happy as he held his lover close.


End file.
